mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Newer Super Mario Bros. Switch (The Fast Foes)
Always, Newer Super Mario Bros. Switch will be for both Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Switch 3D!!! Changes from Zombie407's version There are many changes from Newer Super Mario Bros. Switch: * The next time, AJ joins the crew to save the Super Mario Land from Bowser, his sons and the mischevious Koopalings, who taken all of the fortresses. * Option Menu!!! You can see your stats, the bestiary, the badges and the Character Notebook. * Power-Up Bonanza!!! Sun Shield and Eagle Wing make their 1st appearance in the New Super Mario series. Also, Super Acorn replaces Cape Feather. * More enemies appear in the game. The Eaglehoppers and their bigger counteparts make their 1st appearance. * Character Selection in Single Player!!! Now, you can choose one of the six playable characters (Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, AJ and Darky). * The Multi Player mode is played up to 6 players offline and online. * Alternate outfits for Mario and AJ can be buyable and available in the Mushroom Shop. * The worlds have new names like in Newer Super Mario Bros. U. * A New World Appears!!! With all Green Stars in all levels of Worlds 1-9, you can unlock the all-new World Moon: The Cosmic Moon!!! It features 5 deadly levels, and a battle against Koopalings and Draco Koopa in the Spaceship. Story The Race in Axle City It's the night at Axle City, and the big race begins!!! We can't see AJ competiting against Blaze, piloting a jetpack. And the race begins! AJ changed the way, and he drives to a motorcycle shop. He was bought a steel motorcycle with a rocket on the back. He driven to the elevated train station. The doors open, and AJ comes inside the elevated train. And, it takes out to zoom! The Racing Hero in Super Mario Land The next day, in Super Mario Land, an elevated train appears next to Toadsworth's house. The doors open, with AJ falling with his motorcycle. Princess Peach is seeing by telescope that Draco Koopa's airship circles through the whole land. Draco uses the Mecha Hand to capture the Princess. Another airship appears, but with Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Koopalings piloting. Draco Koopa takes Princess Peach to the bigger airship. Draco Koopa connectes his airship into Bowser's one, and they leave. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and AJ chase after them, when suddenly, an anchor appears, crushing an Acorn Tree. Tutorial is Here Always, we begin Newer Super Mario Bros. Switch with a tutorial, and the heroes are here. It's an easy platforming level, with a boss fight against Draco Koopa. Draco needs only two hits to defeat, and he drives a Koopa Clown Car equipped with four plunger-like legs. The heroes manage to complete the level and defeat Draco. After that, the heroes have found a portal blaster and teleports them into World 1, Grassy Greens. Welcome to Grassy Greens: World 1!!! In Grassy Greens, the first world of the game, everything was changed: the world is "full" of Larry Koopa's attacks and meteorites, some hills have bandages, and big mint candies appearing in the world are broken. Only defeating Larry Koopa will save the Grassy Greens. Because the king of all Bob-ombs is making more traps in his castle. The heroes defeat him and go to World 2. Heroes in Drifter Desertland: World 2!!! Drifted through Soda Seaside: World 3!!! Stuck in Vanilla Snowfield: World 4!!! Taken Out to Mushroom Woods: World 5!!! Crew in Battalion Mountain: World 6!!! Flew through Cotton Candy Clouds: World 7!!! The Koopa Domain: The Final Battle!!! The Star Road II Found the Secret World!!! Gameplay Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * AJ (New) * Darky (New) * Mii (Optional) Other * Yoshi * Baby Yoshis: ** Balloon Baby Yoshi ** Bubble Baby Yoshi ** Glowing Baby Yoshi ** Thunder Baby Yoshi (New) * Princess Peach * Toad * Shopkeeper Bro